


Gift for an Imp Prince

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced rapist, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Touch-Starved, Virgin Rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: Theral was once a proud king.Now he's a gift for a prince bastard whose blood runs with hellfire.
Relationships: Captured King/Enemy Prince Starved For Attention, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	Gift for an Imp Prince

Therel heard whispers of the imp prince of the Saforna kingdom. When the queen birthed her fifth son, she screamed, she died, the midwife picked up the child and wiped it clean to find that instead of a child she was holding a demon with claws and a tail. It squawled like a wild animal. By the time it was a year old it was consuming small animals and could breathe fire out of a mouth filled with fangs.

They called it Aurael.

And wherever they sent Aurael, death followed.

As a king Therel reassured his subjects that Aurael was just a man. Not even that, Aurael was just a boy! Surely they, the proud soldiers of the powerful kingdom of Geran, could send this little imp prince back to his father in pieces?

It was just a few towns at first. Little ones. But they grew. On all sides Therel’s kingdom was being devoured, and the devourer was not going to stop until he had taken everything. Towns became cities, a few soldiers killed became entire armies wiped out, baked alive in their armor by hellish flames. Soon enough the imp’s older brothers were at the capitol’s gates, grinning and telling more tales about how the imp prince was sharpening his teeth and was ready to gobble them up, but would spare them their lives if they handed over their king.

It was the way of Saforna. When they took another kingdom, they took their king and dragged him back to their palace in the sandy kingdom to serve out the rest of his short life as a slave.

Therel was debating his next choice when his own soldiers turned on him. He was knocked out, cast outside the gate, and the white flag was thrown up. They’d surrendered and thrown their own king to the devil himself.

Saforna was so much hotter than his kingdom of Geran. The sun baked his skin, turning it red and blistered. They did not let him ride a horse, they forced him to walk behind their caravan, dragged along with his wrists wrapped up in rope. At night he slept on the earth. The day only meant more walking, with a sip of stale water and some bread to keep him alive.

The palace was as ornate as Therel had heard, golden towers reaching to the sky, the courts filled with fountains and peacocks preening themselves in the trees. Trees taken from other lands, Saforna had little plant life in its arid lands.

The next few hours were a blur of perfumed baths and grooming. It took all of his years of self control not to cry out when the maids scrubbed his burns, how the soaps stung as they were massaged into his skin.

The worst of it was when he was forced to remain bare chested at the foot of the table as the royals celebrated the taking of Geran. The king was just as much of a fat, ugly fool as Therel had heard. Some drink was given to Theral, the wine not sitting well on his empty stomach.

But his head was clear enough when the king announced what Theral’s position would be-

He would be a gift for Aurael, to serve whatever purpose the imp prince wanted… as his bedroom slave.

Now here he was, both arms straining against the bedposts they were tied to, struggling frantically to escape from a fate truly worse than hell. Aurael wasn’t at the party, perhaps they were too afraid he’d end up eating one of the guests.

God, what if the bastard just ended up eating him alive instead? The thought of it made Theral struggle even more wildly. Eaten or raped, or perhaps even both, who knew how savage the demon could be? For the first time in his thirty eight years, Theral was filled with terror.

He didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone until he heard a soft hum.

Frozen, Theral looked up to see that the door had in fact cracked open, the light from the hall illuminating someone standing in the corner. “Hello?” Theral said, his voice unusually quiet before he cleared his voice and tried again. “Is that you, Aurael?”

The humming became a giggle before the figure slowly stepped into the light.

Theral had known the boy had been born only eighteen years ago the summer prior, but to really see his face… all the stories of the terror he wreaked seemed impossible. He had the face of an angel, round and sweet, with upturned eyes and dark hair tangled around his slightly pointed ears. Each step he took was hesitant, fearful, like he expected Theral to be the violent one. But the light revealed the tail, wickedly red and with a spade so sharp it could reportedly dig out a man’s heart, fingertips that ended with unnaturally sharp nails… and the moment his tail shot out and slammed the door shut, making the room dark other than a flickering candle, Theral saw his eyes glowing like hellfire.

It was, without a doubt, the Imp Prince.

Those glowing eyes came closer and Theral felt the mattress bend as the boy climbed on, coming back into the weak light of the candle. The prince was completely naked, he’d apparently stripped out of his leggings and tunic when the room went dark. Those red eyes stared at him, wide, curious. Theral shied away as Aurael reached for him, and much to his surprise this caused Aurael to dart away, back to the dark corner of the room.

The silent minutes ticked by before Aurael returned. He crawled back on the bed and got right up close into Theral’s space. Their faces were an inch apart.

 _Could this savage demon even speak?_ Theral found himself thinking on it and he never heard stories of the imp speaking. It was entirely possible he was a mute. Theral wanted to fill the silence with his own voice but his mouth was dry with fear. He couldn’t say a word.

Aurael’s hand darted up to just barely brush again Theral’s face before pulling it back like he just touched a hot stove. This confirming that Theral couldn’t hurt him, Aurael stroked his cheek repeatedly, awkwardly, like a child trying to be affectionate with their father. The uncomfortable nature of the situation grew with each pat and Theral was about to tell him to stop when Aurael leaned in and kissed Theral.

It was so quick Theral barely felt the heat on his lips before Aurael darted back. The demon touched his own lips and a small grin grew on his face.

A rather disturbing thought came to Theral’s mind and he finally found it in him to voice it:

“You’ve never kissed before, have you?”

Aurael looked genuinely shocked that Theral spoke directly to him, even glancing around instinctively to check for anyone else in the room. Confirming that yes, his captive spoke to him, Aurael shook his head no before coming in for a second kiss.

Theral tried to pull away, but Aurael’s hands gripped onto his face to keep him still with the clumsy kiss. He jolted back when he felt a forked tongue prod at his lips, but Aurael didn’t seem to notice as he forced it inside. Theral almost bit down but held back, allowing his mouth to be explored by a far too flexible and long tongue.

Aurael finally pulled back, his cheeks reddened as he panted for breath. Theral was flabbergasted by the absurdity of the situation. Really now, he hadn’t ever kissed anyone, why on earth would they give him a slave for _sex_ -

Aurael buried his face into Theral’s chest and nuzzled against it, deeply breathing in his scent. The almost innocent gesture became more and more desperate, Aurael softly keening before crawling on top of the king, nuzzling now into the crook of his neck.

What was he even _doing_? Theral felt a lump form in this throat. Something about this situation was far more disturbing than he’d dared imagine. There were rumors about the imp raping women before ripping them open, but this situation screamed the exact opposite- of someone who was truly and utterly affection starved.

Aurael sighed before seemingly forcing himself to give up on these desperate half attempts at cuddles and sit back up. Those glowing eyes landed on the side table, where there was a small red bottle next to the candle. Theral watched Aurael’s throat nervously bob up and down before he snatched up the bottle.

“You… you’ve done this before, right?”

Aurael’s voice was nothing like Theral expected- not the hissing vocalizations of a snake or the mellow, smooth tones of an incubus. This voice was soft, young, had the sound of being rarely used.

Theral found himself nodding. “I have,” He confirmed, which was true. Both men and women enjoyed his bed over the years, he’d enjoyed the variety.

“Oh. Okay.”

Aurael gulped before setting the bottle back down and busying himself with Theral’s pants, pulling them down and throwing them to the far corners of the room. Those sweet eyes nearly popped out at the size of Theral’s cock, even soft it was no doubt intimidating. “I… okay then…” Aurael cleared his throat before steadying himself, grabbing the bottle again and uncapping it. Theral caught the soft scent of lavender as Aurael poured himself a small bit of oil. He set the bottle back down before hurrying back down to Theral’s cock.

A nervous hand wrapped around the base of Theral’s shaft and Theral was shocked back to the reality- this little demon was about to have his way with him. “W-wait,” Theral stammered, trying to squirm back and away from Aurael’s touch.

Aurael visibly flinched and bowed his head. “I’ll be careful with my claws, I… I can do this,” He said, mostly to himself as he carefully rubbed up and down the captured king’s length with both of his hands. Aurael seemed partially fascinated with the foreskin, watching it with captivated eyes as his hands moved up and down.

Theral breathed in sharply as Aurael continued to pleasure him, even as not all right with this as he was his body certainly didn’t mind the boy’s gentle hands. Odd, he’d thought they’d be much coarser, but they were soft… and _hot_. Aurael’s body must be quite bit warmer than your average human’s, since Aurael was anything but an average human.

Aurael squirmed in place and Theral saw that the boy was not entirely immune to watching Theral’s erection rise- Aurael’s cock was already almost fully hard. Theral breathed in sharply as Aurael used one of his hands to gently massage Theral’s sac, being mindful of his claws.

He’d expected a savage rape that left him bleeding and half dead, he was mentally preparing for that. He wasn’t prepared for… whatever the hell this was, Aurael’s disturbing attempt at making love? Either way, Theral found his body responding to the touch of a demon, his hips lightly bucking up with each slide of Aurael’s fingers up and down his length.

“Does it feel good?”

Aurael wasn’t even able to look up at Theral’s face as he asked this. Theral breathed out sharply as he tried to fight down that aroused coil tightening deep in his stomach. Maybe it was the booze at the party, maybe it was just how nimble Aurael’s fingers were, but Theral nodded. Aurael’s face crumbled in relief.

“Th… that’s good. Oh thank gods, I’m not fucking this up.”

A nervous giggle and Aurael let go. Beaming from ear to ear, Aurael grabbed the oil bottle again, and after adding a generous palm full to his hand, he rubbed it up and down Theral’s entire length. With wobbling legs, Aurael straddled him, carefully lining Theral’s cock up before rubbing it between his cheeks.

It took Theral far too long to realize that it wasn’t going to be Aurael penetrating him, but before he could speak up about it, Aurael forced half of Theral’s cock inside of him.

The boy was hot, tight- too tight, and judging by Aurael’s shocked expression, he hadn’t expected the pain to be as bad as it was. Aurael softly whimpered as he gripped onto the bedspread to steady himself, his claws tearing right through the blankets as his erection slowly went down. “S… sorry, just give me a second, it… it hurts… it really _hurts…_ ”

That final crack in Aurael’s voice nearly broke Theral. “Damn it, did you not use your fingers? Or give yourself any prep?” He asked, breathless as the boy hovered over him. This was so wrong, why the hell was he bothering to give advice to his rapist?

“I… I couldn’t… I tried but my claws…” Aurael lifted up one of his hands, waggling his fingers before he nearly collapsed onto Theral’s chest, Theral barely managing to hold back a groan as Aurael sunk down deeper on his cock. It felt good and painful all at once. “I just wanted to earn it.”

“Earn what?” Theral asked, staring down at the pathetic demon on top of him.

“Earn my pet.” Aurael sniffled and nuzzled against Theral’s neck against, a few wet tears landing on his collar bone. “I asked for you. Asked to keep you.”

“Why?” Theral groaned as another shift sent a little more of his cock into the demon’s body. So tight, squeezing down on his member and driving him near insane.

“If I get a pet… I don’t have to be _alone_ anymore.” Aurael’s tongue whipped out and lapped at Theral’s collarbone. “I can come into my bed and have someone there, always, ready to h-hold me and listen to me and- at least _pretend_ to love me.”

God, just how fucked up was this little imp prince? Theral tried to reach for Aurael, only for the ropes to hold him back. “Aurael, can you take these off?” He asked.

Aurael glanced up, hesitating for just a moment before his tail flashed forward and snipped through the ropes, tearing them like ribbons. Theral took a moment to roll his wrists out before he made the positively insane and dangerous move of wrapping his arms tightly around the demon. “Has no one held you before?” He asked softly.

With the most desperate sob, Aurael wrapped his arms tightly around Theral’s neck and shook his head no. “But I had to earn it first. Make you feel… really good, but this doesn’t feel good for me, it huuurts,” He whined.

“Then let’s take it slow, just stay there, that’s a good boy…”

Aurael hiccuped softly and practically melted under Theral’s touch. At this point, Theral could do whatever the hell he wanted, he could probably snap the little brute’s neck. This could all be some bizarre act to make Theral trust him, make him obedient. But one look at those tear filled red eyes and Theral knew this wasn’t an act.

Slowly, Aurael relaxed, the tension leaving his small frame (how could someone be so deadly and so _tiny_?) as he continue to nuzzle into Theral’s neck. Theral ruffled his dark locks and asked, “Does it hurt so much anymore?”

“No,” Aurael murmured, shaking his head.

“Then take it slow this time, you reckless thing. Don’t rush it.”

“Will you still feel good?” Aurael asked, cocking his head to the side.

Theral sighed. “Don’t worry about me right now. Believe me, there’s no much you can do at this point to displease me except to hurt yourself again.”

With a soft nod, Aurael carefully descended on Theral’s cock, only pausing once or twice until he was fully seated on him. Aurael released a breath, his claws continuing to scratch at the mattress. “It’s… so much, but it doesn’t feel too bad anymore,” He stammered, rolling his hips before rising and falling back down. The little squeal he made once he was filled again was borderline cute.

Theral managed to lever himself into the sitting position and rested his hands on Aurael’s hips. “All right, then move when you’re ready,” He said.

Clearly all Aurael needed to hear. The movements were slow, testing at first, but Aurael fell into a pattern soon enough. Those soft little gasps became bitten back moans, Theral tangling his hand in with Aurael’s soft hair before he thrust his hips up testingly. That sound from Aurael was one of shock and he nearly fell off, but he immediately gripped onto Theral’s shoulders and nodded. “You can do that again,” he said before pulling Theral in for another kiss.

Theral wasn’t so bothered by the absurdly long demon tongue this time, finding himself enjoying the way it wrapped around his own, rubbing so eagerly together.

It went from mechanical to passionate, the way their bodies interlocked. Aurael was not at all quiet about his pleasure once he really got into it, going from excited nonsense babbling to eager moans, his body rolling down against each of Theral’s thrusts. His small cock was full once more, precum leaking heavily from the tip and smearing up against Theral’s stomach.

Aurael’s tail suddenly wrapped around Theral’s waist and the king was briefly startled until he realized how fast Aurael was riding him now. “You close?” Theral asked breathlessly.

Aurael whined and nodded. “Can I though, if you’re not-”

Theral’s hand wrapped around Aurael’s cock and squeezed, drawing the most alluring sound of him yet, the boy moaning and throwing his head back as he sped up his movements. They were irregular, desperate to seek that heat, but all Theral needed to do was squeeze him one last time and Aurael came with a loud cry, spending his seed into Theral’s fist as he dragged his claws down Theral’s chest. The sting was bad enough, but the way Aurael’s body went irresistibly tight around him was enough to send him tipping over the edge, and with a final thrust Theral spilled himself inside of Aurael.

Aurael went practically boneless when he was done, leaving Theral to pick him up and place him next to him. Theral curled around the boy, whose tail was still wrapped tightly around Theral’s waist. “You like that?” Theral murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind Aurael’s ear.

“I did… did I hurt you? With my claws, I mean.” The boy looked a bit ashamed. “I didn’t mean to, I just… lost control for a second.”

“You’re fine,” Theral planted a kiss on Aurael’s neck and the boy keened quietly, tilting his head to fully reveal his neck to him. “… You know, you don’t need to make me feel good to get some attention.”

Aurael looked back, cocking his head to the side. “But then what do you get out of it?” He asked, the curiosity almost breaking Theral’s heart.

“I don’t need to get something out of it to give you something you’ve been so desperate for you had to get a slave for it,” Theral said.

Aurael looked stunned, the very idea of him not having to give something in order to get was entirely new territory. “Really?” He asked.

“Really. I think I can give you exactly what you want,” Theral kissed the boy’s neck again and felt the rumbling purr of his throat. “Just ask for it.”

Aurael snuggled right back into Theral’s arms, his smile so wide it stayed even when he drifted off to sleep.

Not much of an imp after all, Theral figured as he examined the clawmarks on his chest. Just an affection starved prince… which, now that Theral had some time to actually think, was going to work in his favor.

Theral smiled as he continued to cuddle the lonely little prince. His father had made a grave mistake, emotionally neglecting him all this time. He was so starved for attention he had to get it from a slave, an enemy at that.

If Theral played his cards right, perhaps he’d end up getting his throne back after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new with this story and it hit all the right buttons for me :D
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me happy!


End file.
